Athena
Athena is as close to a neighbor as Kei can get. Information Very little about Athena's past is known at the moment. At some point, Athena became Kei's neighbor, much to Kei's dismay. Athena is a 'beastkin for hire', as in if you pay her, she'll do the job. It is because of some pricey jobs that her house is completely paid off, only taking jobs when food or drink is necessary. Athena tends to visit Kei, whether he likes it or not, often enough that Kei refers to her as the 'houseguest that won't leave'. A and K So far, Athena has at least supplied clothes for Alexandria to wear. She brought clothes over from when she was a kitten so Alexandria could wear different outfits. She took interest in being Alexandria's nanny, with the condition that Kei compensate her for food and drink. She was part of a training exercise for Alexandria at one point, however, Athena bested her while she took a cat nap, unaware of the training exercise. Athena's next appearance came in chapter fifteen. Athena took notice of Saori and asked to speak outside with her. After checking their surroundings, Athena's character changed completely and she demanded to know why Saori was here. Saori discussed the situation to her about Kei's 'freeing' her. Athena then suggested that it was better that Saori stay at her place. Athena excused herself and Saori and went to her apartment. Athena instructed Saori to take a shower and change clothes. The two traded sarcastic barbs along with confirming Saori's mission finished. Ame called with Athena and Saori there, and the two explained to him that the mission was finished as well. Ame was satisfied and instructed them to keep working hard before ending the call. Athena's mission, however, was not complete. She wanted to find someone who had apparently associated himself with 'The Branch' and was waiting patiently for her chance. Athena would soon pop up again, as she recruited Aria to teach Alexandria how to swim. Athena tricked both Aria and Yui to getting into swimsuits, and was somehow tricked herself into getting in one. Alexandria, Aria, and Athena were invited to a water park that Yui owned. Athena had the hardest time learning how to swim. After learning of his mother's disappearance, Kei left a message with Athena to deliver to the others when they returned. Though she had to be woken up, Athena delivered the message that Kei's Mother had vanished and Rie and Yui rushed off. Shigure, Alexandria, and Athena joined them. Athena stayed behind at Kei's parent's home while the others went into battle. Personality Athena is a bit of an airhead at times. She once insisted that Kei and her get drunk with Alexandria around, and seemingly implied that she drink with them, though she supposedly meant a non-alcoholic beverage. She is known to greatly dislike water and thunderstorms. The one thing she can manage however, is taking a bath. She is also seen to be somewhat flirty when she reminds Kei to bring their clothes when done in the drier, and then implying, 'Unless that's what you really want', to which Kei negatively retorted. Her other favorite thing to do is nap. She likes to sleep in and stay up late. Her napping was used as an exercise for Alexandria, but she unknowingly defeated her when she rolled over and then woke up. In chapter fifteen, it is revealed that the Athena known to Kei was a cover and that Kei needed someone who was peppy and energetic. The chapter shows Athena as serious, smart, and sassy. Saori and herself seem to share a good bond as the two traded sarcasm along with Athena being comfortable enough to show her real self around her. Athena is also shown to be dedicated in her approach to her own mission. Appearance Athena is first shown wearing a red skirt with a small hole for her tail to fit through. She wears a black diamond-pattern tank top. Her hair was tied behind her head like a bun. She has green eyes and white hair. Her white ears and tail are brown at the ends, seemingly resembling something being dipped in chocolate. Navigation Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Beastkin Category:Female Character Category:Novel-Only Character Category:Protagonist